In the business-to-business area of financial services, financial messaging is the backbone for processing financial transactions such as automated payments. Implementations of financial messaging solutions require high levels of straight-through processing (STP), and flexible process configurations. Straight-through processing (STP) allows a financial transaction to be conducted electronically and without requiring a user to manually input information. In existing implementations of a processing flow for a financial message, the message proceeds through one or more sets of decision tables which determine whether or not an activity should be processed for the financial message. The sets of decision tables may be referred to as sub-flows. The sub-flows can represent activities such as message validation, STP approval, compliance checks, or duplicate checks.